


High society dating

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Tim's focus is dragging Kon out of this place before they make a scene. He had not expected one of Kon's secrets to make an appearance
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	High society dating

“We need to get him out of here.” Jason hissed as he held one hand around Kon’s shoulders. Roy had another arm wrapped around him. “We need to get somewhere to regroup too. Kon are you with us?” He hissed as he kept his eye on the hole Kon had just made. “Shit we gotta get out of here.”

“I have backup coming.” Tim hissed before he looked around the venue and winced. “Man this place is going to need some repairs.” He shook his head. “Let’s get him to the other building. There is some kind of event going on here so we need to be somewhere with less people. Just in case.”

“The battle is literally half a mile a way but okay.” Roy kept his grip on Kon as he began to drag him back. “Come on big guy, stay with us now.”

“Ff-fuck.” Kon groaned as they began to drag him through the halls. “I need a-“ He trailed off before he winced. Tim felt his heart clench when he looked at Kon. “Think I need another minute.”

“You need a healing pack and a pod but okay tough guy.” Jason muttered. “You’re lucky we were here or else you would have been sprawled all over that rubble. What were you thinking?”

“They-“ Kon swallowed as he panted. “Said try it from the front.” He groaned.

“And you listened?” Roy hissed. “Tell them Wonderwoman or Superman should try attacking from the goddamn- are they trying to get you killed?”

“Let’s rest in that room over there.” Tim pointed before he paused when he heard the sound of heels approaching. Not full out running but whoever was walking was not doing it leisurely.

When the civilian came around the corner he felt himself swear. She had obviously been at the event, expensive blue dress well done makeup and she looked important. Tim swore he had seen her somewhere before but he just knew she was not from Gotham.

“Uh.” Tim was not used to having to interact with civilians as Red Robin. He glanced at Jason and Roy to see they both looked uncomfortable to be in the situation they were in. “Sorry about the noise…and the mess.” He said slowly. “We’re going really soon so if you could go back to the party?” He finished weakly. “You’re not in danger.”

“Thanks about that.” She looked him over a few moments before Tim watched her brown eyes dismiss him. She tilted her head so that she was looking at Kon instead before she folded her arms. Tim saw the wink of many expensive jewels on her hands before she spoke again. “Kon-El… is he okay? I came because they showed Conner got tossed in here.”

“Wait.” Roy said slowly as he looked at her. “Did you just-“

“If he’s injured, I can call Luthor.” A satellite phone slid into her hand and Tim paused. “I can contact the Luthor towers or the lab.”

“Heyy babe.” Kon struggled up in Jason and Roy’s grip. “I totally aren’t going to make it again.”

Her lips twitched before she let the hand with the phone drop. Tim watched the way her stance changed. “I can see that Kon.” She smiled. “I thought you were just going to be late tonight but I just thought I would see you afterwards. I can see now that it won’t happen.”

“Thing literally burst into the atmosphere when I was getting ready.” Kon swallowed before he reached towards her. “My bad Jessica I know how much these things mean to you. Totally trying to make this work.”

“I care about your work too.” She stroked the strands of her black hair before she walked past Tim. Tim watched her reach into her purse before she drew out an injection. “You’re lucky that I keep these on me all the time. Your job is important to me too…dummy.”

“Love you so much.” Kon grinned as he took the needle. “I don’t think imma make it back to the house but I swear I’ll call. I won’t forget. Once I’m not knocked out or something I’ll call.”

“Silly.” She said softly before she brushed his cheek. “I know this means a lot to you. Just try and stay uninjured okay? Your Dad and I won’t be lurking around every corner.” She made an unreadable expression before she kissed Kon’s cheek. “You owe me fifteen hours of you just being Conner Luthor. Clear it.”

“Yes ma’am…babe.” Kon grinned as he injected himself. Tim saw the moment that it began to work. He pulled out of Jason’s grasp before he pulled the woman towards himself. “I’d hug you but this dress looks expensive.” He teased.

“Like if you haven’t ripped those kinds of things before.” She snorted before she tugged away. “I’ll do damage control… also I think the foundation might bill the league for the hole you made.”

“But Dad’s like right there.” Kon laughed.

“And they are terrified of him besides.” She smiled. “You’re wearing an S right now.” She teased before she poked Kon in the chest. “Meaning it’s the league’s problem.” She met Tim’s gaze before she smiled again. “I’ll be going back now… make sure you don’t forget about me Conner.”

“How the hell could I do that?” Kon laughed as he watched her go. “Damn.”

“You have a girlfriend?” Roy hissed softly. “When did that happen?”

“Huh?” Kon glanced at him. “Uh she’s kind of like a business rival to Lex. We’ve been together for a bit? Seven months? I’ve been trying to keep her private…as much as I can considering.” He smiled. “She’s kind of fearless isn’t she? Totally badass.”

“Your type then.” Jason laughed. “If she’s going toe to toe with Luthor… she can handle anything you put out.”

“She shouldn’t have to deal with the league’s shit though.” Kon made a face before he sighed. “And I really do like Jessica. She’s the one that made me think about school and graduating. I’m Conner Luthor but she makes me want to do something with that… also she really doesn’t care about the superhero gig. No chance of her falling for another hero.”

“Ouch the shade.” Roy winced. “But come on, we should have had a talk about her right? Right?”

“Can we get back to the matter at hand?” Tim asked as he made a note on his communicator. “And why didn’t we know your Dad made liquid recovery gold?”

“Cuz… Dad is Lex Luthor?” Kon laughed. “Man ask him later. For now one of you have to know how to beat that thing. Let’s get out of here and get started on that.”


End file.
